Fate Grieving Nights
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Life isn't always fair. Everybody knows that. There are things like depression, suicide, losing a loved one and facing those problems make it seem like everything - the world, the galaxy, the universe, everything - is crumbling down around you. Follow the characters of Fate as they have to deal with the problems of the unfair world. Pairings: RinxArcher, DiarmuidxArturia


**Disclaimer: I own nothing created by Type-Moon**

 **Warnings: You may cry, sexual references, suggestive themes**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I keep on adding my OC's, but sometimes I just really need more characters. Also, I'm sorry for making this new story so damn depressing.**

 _Fate Grieving Nights: Chapter 1_

A hard rain fell from the sky like a waterfall falling from a cliff, drenching anything and everything in below the water. And in the rain, there stood a tall man about six feet. His clothes were drenched and his usually stood up hair drooped down from his head. Tears fell from his eyes just as fast as the rain fell from the clouds. His red eyes were pointed towards a gravestone in front of him – _Bazett Fraga McRemitz._

It had been nearly three years since the woman had died, and yet his pillow was still dampened every night from the tears he shed for his lost lover. The worst part – he had to walk past the place she was buried every day. And so, he visited every day.

 _Bazett, Bazett, Bazett,_ he continuously stated in his mind. His sanity was gradually crumpling away from existence. He couldn't take it any longer. Every day – every day he had to go through this suffering and he could not get rid of it. It was impossible. Her death left a hole in his heart that was unbearable to live with. He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make love to her again. But, he couldn't. He couldn't see that beautiful smile that she wore every time she saw him again. He couldn't feel the flawless skin that felt smoother than a baby's skin. He couldn't feel her soft lips that always locked with his every time he saw her. He could not connect himself with her to show how much he truly loved her. He couldn't do any of that any longer, and it was slowly driving him to insanity.

He could stand there for hours, just stand there looking at her grave. He would fall asleep there if he could, if Alo decided not to come fetch him and take him. No, he would probably not even fall asleep. He would just stand there staring at the name engraved on the stone, trying to convince himself that it was a different person and Bazett was still in this unfair and cruel world.

Finally, he heard the footsteps. He knew who they belonged to. The days that went by were always the same. He would go to work, stop at the cemetery on the way back home, and then he would hear those elegant-sounding footsteps. It was like a cycle, a never-ending cruel cycle. The only difference in the days was his sanity. Each day his sanity was lower and lower. That was the only difference in every day. The footsteps stopped.

A few moments passed and he wondered if today was the day that would be different from all the rest. He wondered if today was the day that Alo would turn around and leave instead of just telling him "let's go", but he didn't hear the footsteps start and fade away. He wondered if she was just going to tell him that she had given up on trying to make him happier, but he knew she wouldn't do that.

The woman who stood there had faced death in the face once as well. She knew the sadness and grief that followed the death of a loved one. Her father had been hung as punishment for committing a murder he had never committed. It was the reason why she now felt no love at all, no happiness at all, no _emotion_ at all.

The man and woman just stood there for a few more moments before the cycle of the torment, the cycle where she would just tell him "let's go", the cycle that caused the man's sanity to run away from him, ended. The day still tormented him, but today was indeed the day that was changed. Only – the footsteps didn't start and fade away.

He felt the hand of Alo wrap around his muscular arm. Her presence came closer, and he felt the weight of her head get placed on his soaked shoulder. The raindrops stopped hitting hard on his head, and he actually received a moment to start air-drying.

"It's been exactly three years, Cu", she said in a low, soothing voice that could make a child fall asleep instantly. At her words, he realized she was right. Today was October 23rd. The day she died – October 23rd, three years prior to today. "I've came here so many times that I have lost count of how many times I've stepped into this cemetery."

Cu just stayed quiet. Alo didn't know why she was even trying to talk to the man beside her speaking that whenever she came to walk him home he never said anything. He never said a word to her. He never looked at her. He never even took a single glance at her. She knew the routine just as well as he did – he visited the grave, stayed for hours upon hours, and didn't leave until she pulled his arm to walk him home.

She remembered the very first day she had done this. Like this one, it was a gloomy and rainy day that made a person almost feel depressed. She was walking by after she had left work. It was eight o'clock, and her shift had ended three hours before but she had to finish some paperwork. She remembered that Cu ended up leaving four hours early because he was too depressed about losing his love. She recalled seeing his figure, dripping with rain. It was as if the rain that drained out of the clouds represented how the life was drained out from her best friend.

Alo had never seen the man look so pathetic before, but she only thought that it was a side-effect of having death arrive for a loved one. She personally knew the feeling all too well and got so used to it that she did not feel that depressed emotion any longer – or most emotions for that matter. She could almost sense it radiating from his soul as he simply stared at the words engraved on the gravestone. It was then that she realized that he must have been standing there for seven hours straight, not saying or doing anything besides crying.

She walked into the cemetery and stood beside him. She looked at the grave in silence for a few moments just as Cu had been doing for the last seven hours she had guessed. She did not know what to say because she wasn't born with the ability to make people feel better easily. And even if she did possess the skill of soothing, she most likely would have still failed to comfort him. He had lost the one that he had loved after all. So instead of soothing him, she just decided to lead him back home.

" _Let's go",_ she had said while pulling on his arm. He didn't budge the first time, so she decided to pull on him harder and harder until he could not resist her pulling anymore. After about twenty minutes, she had finally made him start walking back to his house. Once there, they stopped, and Cu just stood there. His eyes were blank, blinking involuntarily. She simply looked at him for a moment, went inside and packed a bag for him, and went outside and pulled his arm once more, leading him to her own house.

He did not resist that time, and he had just followed her. For that entire night, he had not said one thing. He did not get out of his trance, and he did not lose that blank stare. He must have stayed at her house for weeks, months, and yet she did not kick him out or tell him to pay her back for the food that he ate. She just simply took care of him. Alo couldn't even remember him saying a single thing to her for all those weeks that he had stayed with her.

And now three years after Bazett's death, Alo still took the man home every day. She knew that Bazett would have wanted that, and that was probably the soul reason why Alo decided to always be there for Cu.

Suddenly, the day changed drastically. Alo lifted her head off of Cu's shoulder after she had started to feel him shake. Cu fell to his knees, cupping his face with his large hands, and started sob, to wail, to cry out to the one he loved. Alo didn't do anything. Why would she? She knew how it felt to lose someone, so she couldn't judge what Cu was doing. She just watched him as he cried. His shirt got damper and damper as the rain continued to fall on him.

After he was done crying (which had been over forty-five minutes), she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered the words that she was so used to saying and that he was so used to hearing. "Let's go", she told him, and he simply got up at the command. She wrapped her arm around his while putting her umbrella up above his head and finally started walking. Where they were going – they were going to Alo's home. Cu most likely couldn't even tell where they were going, due to his feet only going the direction in which Alo's were. Alo could hear the faint whispers of the man repeatedly saying "Bazett, Bazett, Bazett".

They walked through the front door of Alo's home, and the owner of the house could see that it was nearly midnight. Cu was just standing there in the middle of the family room, soaking the carpet as drops of water fell from his skin, hair, and clothes. She walked behind him and started to pull out the headpiece that he always wore to hold his long, blue hair back. The usual routine continued as she led him into the bathroom, helped him get his clothes off (or basically took them off for him for he was unable to move or do anything), and turned on the shower then continued to take her own clothes off.

Normally when she would drop him off at his own house, she would go in, do the same routine, and walk out as soon as she knew that he had actually washed his body and hair and not just stood there having his body rinsed. But when he would stay over at her own house, she personally didn't trust him to cleanse himself and told him that _she_ would do it for him herself.

She didn't mind him seeing her naked, and she knew that he didn't mind her seeing _him_ naked so they just went on doing the normal routine for three years – either Alo making sure he had cleansed himself at his home or Alo personally cleansing his body for him at her own.

They then walked into the shower together, and Alo started washing Cu's body. After she was done with all of the cleansing, she went to lead him out of the shower. But before she could, a pair of arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. She felt cold skin press up against her warm skin, as she was trapped into a tight embrace. This had been the most Cu had ever done during the nights he joined her. She felt drops fall onto her shoulder that weren't water drops coming from the shower head. They felt sadder, saltier than the droplets that cleaned her skin. The faint sounds of sniffing echoed off the walls of the shower. She wrapped her own arms around his toned body.

"I want her back", Cu told the woman. His voice was raspy and unclear unlike all of the times before October 23rd three years ago. Alo rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I know", she stated simply.

"I want her back", he said again, but this time Alo did not say anything in return. She just simply kept on hugging him. "Going through these three years has been complete and utter torture. How am I supposed to live the rest of my life?" he asked while sobbing. Alo said nothing for she didn't want to answer the question.

"Why can't she come back? Why did it have to be her?"

"Shh, let's go", she said before he cried for too long. Cu let go of her, and she walked out with him after stopping the water. He grabbed his clothes to put them on but was soon stopped by Alo's hand grabbing onto his arm. He felt her lips get placed on the side of his neck. "No, not yet, you've been doing this for too long. You've been depressed for too long. You haven't been able to feel the love of somebody for too long. I know I won't be of much help, but it might be able to help you a little bit. I want you back to normal. For the past three years, you lost every ounce of fun and happiness in you, and I personally can't take it anymore. No one can take seeing you like this anymore", she told him.

He understood what she was saying. He wanted to tell her that he was fine and could get through this depressing time by himself, but he knew he would be lying to both himself and her if he said that. He nuzzled his face into her wet skin and hair. "Thank you", he said, before the two went into the bed and made love.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you…enjoyed (?) this new story I started. Do you enjoy a depressing story? I don't know, but anyway tell me what you thought of it in the review. Chapter Eleven of the Revenge Route will most likely be published tomorrow. Have a WONDERFUL Day!**


End file.
